doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Simpsons Doom
Summary Simpsons Doom is a parody of the popular first person shooter Doom Simpsons Doom modifies the appearence of the stages and replaces the original enemy sprites with characters from the popular cartoon show. You are the star of the show, Homer Jay Simpson as he tries to survive the stages against the other characters. Cast * Homer Jay Simpson — Doomguy, Waffen SS * Moe Syzlack — Zombieman * Chief Clancy Wiggum — Shotgun Guy * Abraham Jay "Grampa" Simpson — Heavy Weapon Dude * Ned Flanders — Imp * Barney Gumble — Demon/Pinky * The head of Herschel "Krusty the Klown" Krustofsky — Lost Soul * Bumblebee Man — Cacodemon * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon — Hell Knight * Robert "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger — Baron of Hell * Maggie Simpson — Arachnotron * Groundskeeper Willie — Mancubus * Simpsons TV set — Pain Elemental * Bart Simpson — Revenant * Marge Simpson — Arch-Vile * Charles Montgomery Burns "Monty Burns/Mr. Burns" — The Cyberdemon * Waylon Smithers — The Spider Mastermind * Nelson Muntz — The Icon of Sin Other Homer uses the same exact weapons as in the orignal Doom games. However some of the items (the health restoring items and special items in particular) have changed to fit the atmosphere of the Simpsons. * A pile of donuts — Health Potion * A can of Duff Beer — Stimpack * A 6-Pack of Duff Beer — Medikit * A Bucket of Chicken — Soul Sphere * A Purple Bowling Ball — MegaSphere The ammo and armor items remain the same as in the original Doom games. The stages in the game are exactly like those in whatever IWAD is loaded, but having a more colorful appearance. This is because the WADfile has no level data, only sounds and graphics. It is thus possible to use this mod with other Doom-based games, such as Ultimate Doom or TNT. Quotes This game has a set of (sometimes comedic) quotes straight from the TV show. Homer Simpson *''Intro — "Ahahahahahahaha." * ''Falling from a high ledge — ''"HAAALO!!!" * Attacking an enemy with a punch — "I'm trying to knock you out!!" * ''Picking up an item — ''"*Munch* *munch*... more." (Treehouse of Horror IV) * ''Pushing on a wall — ''"Shut up!" * ''Picking up a weapon — ''"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." * ''Picking up a special item — ''"Can't murder now. Eating." * ''Killing Ned Flanders — ''"WOOHOO! In, your, face Flanders!" * ''Gibbing an enemy — ''"Heh, heh, heh. Where's the beef? * ''Taking damage — ''"D'oh!" (stock clip) * ''Death — ''"OW!! Ow, they're defending themselves somehow." Moe Syzlack * ''Intro — "What are you looking at?" or "I'm gonna shove a sausage down your throat and put starving dogs up your butt." * Death — '' "AAUUGH, GGGAAAHHH. I'm choking on my own rage, here" or "I don't deserve this kind of shabby treatment." (''Who Shot Mr. Burns, part 2) Chief Wiggum * Intro — ''"Send it *this* way, boy." * ''Death — "''You'll burn for this." or "That's nice work, boys." Grampa Simpson * ''Intro — ''"We have to kill the boy!" * ''Death — ''"Gah, darnit." Ned Flanders *''Intro — ''"I'M A MUR-DIDDLY-URDLER!!!" * ''Damage — ''"WOAH, Nelly." * ''Death — ''"Murder? MUOAOAOAOAOAO." Barney * ''Intro — "''LALALALA PIDO!" * ''Attacking — '' (stock clip) * ''Damage — ''"OW!" * ''Death — ''"OW! Cut it out!" Krusty the Klown * ''Attacking — ''"MUAWHAHAHAHA!" * Damage — "GAH!" Bumblebee Man *''Intro — ''" Ay yay yay, mone busta." * ''Damage — ''"Ay." * ''Death — ''"Ay, no es bueno." Apu *''Intro — ''"Silly customer, you can not hurt a Twinkie." * ''Death — '''I'll see you in hell." Sideshow Bob * ''Intro — ''"Prepare to be murdered." * ''Death — ''"I'll be back. MWAHAHAHA!" Maggie Simpson * ''Intro — ''(Sucking on her Pacifier) (stock clip) * ''Death — ''"Daddy." (''Lisa's First Word) Groundskeeper Willie * Intro — ''"You Croquet-playing, mint muncher." * ''Death — ''"You blouse-wearing, poodle walker!" (Treehouse of Horror IV) Simpsons' TV * ''Intro — ''"They fight, and fight and fight and fight and fight." (stock clip) * ''Death — ''"The Itchy & Sctratchy Show!" (stock clip) Bart Simpson * ''Intro — ''"MWAHAHAHAHA!!" *''Damage — ''"Ow, quit it." (''Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire) * Death — ''"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" Marge Simpson * ''Intro — ''"Watch out!" * ''Hunting — (plaintively) "Homer!" * ''Death — ''"I told you to watch out." Mr. Burns * ''Intro — ''"Ah, fresh victims for my ever growing army of the undead." * ''Damage — ''"Dammit." * ''Death — ''"All bones...shattered. All organs...leaking...vital fluids. Slight headache...lost of apetite. Smithers, I'm going to die." Smithers * ''Intro — ''"Kill my boss? Do I dare to live out the American dream?" * ''Damage — ''"Nice job." * ''Death — ''"SMITHEEEEERS!!!" Textures * The "D'oh" graffito on some textures is of course Homer's standard annoyed grunt. * "No TV and no beer make Homer go something something" refers to Treehouse of Horror V. * Various of the impaled or hanging corpses are replaced by Simpsons characters, such as Lisa or Santa's Little Helper. One of them is the ham from Moe Baby Blues. Trivia * Apart from visual appropriateness, the likely reason Maggie was chosen to be the Arachnotron is because the Arachnotron's thing type is MT_BABY. * Another pun involves casting Marge as the Arch-Vile — thus making her a Marge-Vile. Category:Total conversions Category:PWADs without maps